cubemcfandomcom-20200215-history
Poke
'Poke '(previously known on YouTube as Pokediger1), is an American YouTuber. He mainly creates Minecraft and Roblox videos. Poke's an active member of the Cube SMP, and is a part of the Cube UHC roster. He is one of the two people in the popular Tofuudiger ship, releasing merchandise and writing songs for the ship. History On Youtube Pokediger's channel was small before he was participating in Cube UHC. Many people found out about Poke through Graser10, Kermit and CampingRusher. Grapeapplesauce, Tofuugaming, Minecraft4Meh, TYBZI, BloodZelos and MagneticMinecraft decided to start up a new series called Vimcraft. They later added HBomb after Poke left Minecrew and StrauberryJam right after him. MagneticMinecraft later left YouTube and about 1-5 months after, causing Vimcraft to split. Series Part of History on YouTube, giving a bulleted list of series and giving a brief summary of each one. (Possibly thumbnails for each one) In Real Life Poke lives in Illinois, either in or around Chicago, as he has appeared in several Chicago vlogs from Dfield. History On/With The Cube SMP Season 2 Pokediger1 made his statements on the Cube multiple ways by creating a chicken egg farm that mass collects many chicken eggs and feathers that he used for a shop called "The Chicken Coup" That has been taken down and will be relocated as it violated the distance from spawn policy. Poke also has a good horse that is the 2nd fastest horse behind TheCampingRusher's Julian. Also, Poke and Tofuugaming started a Mafia roleplay. Season 3 Poke was a member of South Side, but switched to North Side in order to continue the Mafia roleplay. He built a 'secret' base in his duration on South Side. He is currently living with fellow Mafia member Tofuugaming, in his new base. Cube Ultra Hardcore Elimination History *Poke first appeared in Season 1 *Team rankings for Season 16 is not going to be included due to twists involving team formations. Trivia * Poke went to Pax Prime and met Tofuugaming (Joe) while at the event. * Despite knowing most of the cube members Poke didn't join Cube SMP until S2. * Has been in every Cube UHC so far, being one of only two members to achieve this, the other being Graser10. * His favorite color is red. Best Friend Tag * His biggest fear is spiders. * His favorite show is Prison Break and Lost. * Poke's favorite animal is dog. * He conquered his fear of heights. * In the early years of his YouTube channel, he referred to his viewers as "The Noodle Army." However, it has been absent for quite sometime. * He seemed to attend the same school as Talekio. *He graduated school in May, and now uploads videos frequently with higher quality. *His mom's name is Angie. *Although he changed his Youtube channel name from Pokediger1 to Poke, his social media still remain the same. *Poke lost his title which was previously shared with Graser of 'Competed in All UHC's' as he did not participate in Cube UHC Season 19. *In four UHC's Poke has placed 13th. *As of June 2019, Poke has returned to Cube SMP. Whether he will join the Ultra Hardcore series is still unknown. **He has yet to upload or livestream any Cube SMP. Gallery PokeDiger1.jpg Pokeh.png Pokediger1 skin.png|Pokediger1 Skin - Detailed S7 UHC Poke 20.PNG S6 - Poke and Tofuu.png S4 - Tofuu and Poke.png S1 - Poke.png S13 - UO Poke.png S11 - Poke.png S17 - Poke.png S18 - Poke Thumbnail.jpg S14 - Poke Thumb.jpg S10 - Poke and Tofuu.png trtr.jpg|Cube UHC Season 16 - Thumbnail References Category:People Category:UHC Category:Cube UHC Category:YouTuber Category:Cube UHC Season 1 Participant Category:Cube UHC Season 2 Participant Category:Cube UHC Season 3 Participant Category:Cube UHC Season 4 Participant Category:Cube UHC Season 5 Participant Category:Cube UHC Season 6 Participant Category:Cube UHC Season 7 Participant Category:Cube UHC Season 8 Participant Category:Cube UHC Season 9 Participant Category:Cube UHC Season 10 Participant Category:Cube UHC Season 11 Participant Category:Server Owner Category:Amethyst Category:Cube SMP Season 2 Member Category:Cube SMP Category:Cube UHC Season 12 Participant Category:Cube Member Category:Cube UHC Season 13 Participant Category:Crazy Craft SMP Season 1 Member Category:Cube UHC Season 14 Participant Category:Cube UHC Season 15 Participant Category:Cube UHC Season 16 Participant Category:Tofuudiger Category:Cube SMP Season 3 Member Category:Cube UHC Season 17 Participant Category:Mafia Member Category:Cube Pixelmon SMP Season 1 Member Category:Cube UHC Season 18 Participant Category:Northside Member Category:Cube SMP Season 4 Member